Nie ma towaru w NERV'ie
by M3n747
Summary: Kawa rzecz potrzebna. Zapytajcie rodziców. A co by było, gdyby tak razu pewnego się skończyła?


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Nie ma towaru w NERV'ie **

Kwatera główna NERV'u, wczesne południe. Cała ekipa zajmuje się stosownymi sprawami: czytaniem mang, graniem w „Monopol", stawianiem pasjansa, wertowaniem prasy i piciem kawy

MISATO  
Hurra, mam kartę „wychodzisz z więzienia"!

KAJI  
Odkupię za 20 tysięcy.

MISATO  
Co ty, głupi? Poniżej 50 nie próbuj. I przynieś jeszcze kawy.

GENDOU (czytając rubrykę sportową)  
Dla mnie też. Z cukrem i śmietanką.

KAJI (wykonując ruch pionkiem)  
A sam szef nie może przynieść?

GENDOU  
Przynieś, albo cię zwolnię. Zresztą i tak trafiłeś do więzienia.

KAJI (do Misato, wstając od gry)  
Odkupię za 50 tysięcy.

MISATO  
Teraz to 100 tysięcy. Idź po kawę.

SHINJI (z nosem w jakimś hentaju)  
I colę.

ASUKA (zerkając spode łba, znad rozłożonych na stole kart)  
A ty co tam za świństwa czytasz, co?

SHINJI  
Ty, Dziewica Orleańska, cicho siedź!

ASUKA  
Bo jak ci zaraz…!

AOBA (do Shinji'ego, zwijając skręta)  
O, co czytasz? „Mega Masakrę Mackami?" To jeden z moich ulubionych. Jak chcesz, to pożyczę ci „Intymne życie przywódców III Rzeszy". Prima sort.

SHINJI  
OK, może być.

ASUKA (wzdychając ciężko)  
Obaj jesteście do niczego.

GENDOU, MISATO, FUYUTSUKI, RITSUKO, MAKOTO i MAYA  
Kaji! Kawy!

SHINJI  
I colę!

AOBA (przetrząsając kieszenie)  
I znajdź ogień.

KAJI  
Dobra, dobra, już idę. Ale jak umrę od tego wszystkiego, to będzie na was i wam Misato oczy powydrapuje.

Kaji wychodzi

FUYUTSUKI  
To ja kupuję Linie Kolejowe Północne.

MAYA  
Uee, ja chciałam Linie Północne!

FUYUTSUKI  
Mogę wymienić się za Wodociągi.

MAYA  
Zgoda.

Wtem słychać nieludzki wrzask, dobiegający niewiadomo skąd

MAKOTO  
Anioł atakuje!

SHINJI  
Moja Eva wpadła w berserk!

AOBA  
Ktoś dorwał moją kolekcję horrorów!

Do pomieszczenia wpada przerażony Kaji

KAJI  
NIE MA KAWY!

Wszyscy, oprócz Dzieci, wpadają w panikę – biegają w kółko, wymachują rękami i drą się niemiłosiernie

SHINJI (przekrzykując zgiełk)  
A moją colę masz?

KAJI (chwytając Shinji'ego „za fraki" i potrząsając w takt wykrzykiwanych słów)  
Chrzanić colę! Czy ty słyszałeś, co powiedziałem? NIE-MA-KA-WY! Nie może nie być kawy! To straszne! Przerażające! Okropne! Katastrofalne! AAAAARGH!

Kaji pada zemdlony, całkiem biały na twarzy

SHINJI  
O co tyle krzyku? Nie możecie pić coli? Też ma kofeinę.

REI (nie przerywając lektury „Państwa" Platona)  
Cola rospusca sęby.

ASUKA  
No to już wiem, czemu tak mało mówisz, hehe.

REI  
Chsań się.

GENDOU (waląc zrolowaną gazetą w biurko)  
Spokój ekipa! Musimy się naradzić! Skąd wziąć kawę?

ASUKA (z przekąsem)  
Może ze sklepu?

FUYUTSUKI  
Odpada, dziś niedziela.

SHINJI  
Co? To co my tutaj robimy, zamiast pójść do salonu gier albo gdzieś?

GENDOU  
Podobno nie wyrabiamy normy. SEELE kazało nam odpracować.

AOBA  
Ten cyberpunkowy dziadek? Wystarczy mu parę śrubek odkręcić i będzie z nim spokój.

GŁOSZINTERCOMU  
Słyszałem to!

AOBA  
Ehehehe… Mówiłem właśnie, że pan Lorenz to świetny gość!

GŁOSZINTERCOMU  
No! A kawy, jakby co, i tak wam nie damy. Radźcie sobie sami.

MAYA  
A skąd zwykle bierzemy kawę?

FUYUTSUKI  
Jest dostawa raz na miesiąc. Najbliższa za tydzień.

MISATO  
Czyżbyśmy wyżłopali wszystko w takim tempie?

ASUKA (rozkładając karty od nowa)  
A może to sprawka nowego Anioła – Kawiela?

AOBA  
To przez te nadgodziny pijemy więcej kawy.

GŁOSZINTERCOMU  
Nie ma zmiłuj!

Aoba wyłącza intercom

MISATO  
Hmm, a co z Kaji'm, ma tak leżeć?

RITSUKO  
Jest w szoku. Tylko kubek kawy podstawiony pod nos może mu pomóc.

SHINJI  
Słuchajcie, a może spróbujecie z kawą bezkofeinową albo sojową?

Nagle zapada grobowa cisza. Po karku Shinji'ego spływa kropla

MISATO, RITSUKO, GENDOU, FUYUTSUKI, MAYA, AOBA i MAKOTO (grobowym głosem, mierząc Shinji'ego lodowatym spojrzeniem)  
Coś ty powiedział?

SHINJI (coraz ciszej i mniej pewnie)  
Nooo… tego, że może by tak… bezkofeinową…

GENDOU (zrywając się zza biurka i mierząc w Shinji'ego wciąż zrolowaną gazetą)  
NA NIEGO!

Wszyscy, prócz Rei, Asuki i, rzecz jasna, Kaji'ego, rzucają się na Shinji'ego

SHINJI (biorąc nogi za pas)  
Dziewczyny, chodu!

Shinji, Rei i Asuka ewakuują się w trybie natychmiastowym

Nieco później, w schowku na szczotki, w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu kwatery głównej NERV'u

ASUKA  
Żeby cię licho Shinji, aleś miejsce wybrał! Ciemno, ciasno – jeszcze do tego śmierdzi!

SHINJI (zduszonym szeptem)  
Ciszej, bo nas jeszcze usłyszą!

ASUKA  
To wszystko twoja wina! I zabierz tę rękę z mojego tyłka!

SHINJI  
Ależ to nie ja!

REI  
Oj, sory Asuka, myślałam, se to Shinji.

ASUKA  
Jak tylko dostarczą kawę, oboje was w niej utopię!

Mija sporo czasu wypełnionego zgryźliwymi komentarzami i obmacywaniem nie tej osoby, co trzeba

ASUKA  
Dobra! Kurde balans, spoko! Starczy! Ja mam dość, wychodzę!

Asuka otwiera drzwiczki. Wszystko wygląda normalnie

ASUKA  
Coś dziwnie cicho…

REI  
Pewnie cychają za winklem.

SHINJI  
Nie dramatyzuj, Rei. Może po prostu im przeszło, albo znaleźli jakąś zachomikowaną paczkę kawy. Wracamy sprawdzić.

ASUKA  
OK, ale ostrożnie. Idź przodem Shinji, niech wiedzą, że mamy pokojowe zamiary.

Shinji, Rei i Asuka docierają do centrum dowodzenia. Na podłodze leżą Gendou, Fuyutsuki i cała reszta, w takim samym stanie, co Kaji

ASUKA  
Święta Makrelo! Pogięło ich!

REI  
Noc sywych trupów, cy jak?

SHINJI  
To z braku kawy. Dostali ataku, jak Kaji-san.

ASUKA  
No i co teraz? Nie ma kawy, żeby im pomóc, sklepy zamknięte, a dostawa za tydzień.

SHINJI  
Uwaga grupa! Jako syn głównodowodzącego powołuję Komitet Do Spraw Kawy, celem rozpatrzenia problemu! Zbiórka Komitetu za 5 minut w bufecie! Wykonać!

REI  
Jak w bufecie, to sgoda.

ASUKA  
Ale i tak nie dostaniesz coli, Rei. Potrzebna nam jesteś zdolna do mówienia.

5 minut później, w bufecie. Shinji siedzi u szczytu stolika, Rei po jego prawej ręce – z dala od automatu z colą, Asuka zaś po lewej. Przed każdym z Dzieci stoi talerz jakiegoś fast-foodu, wzbudzając większe zainteresowanie niż kwestia braku kawy

ASUKA (żując pizzę)  
Niezłe żłopy z tych dorosłych. Nawet mrożoną kawę z automatu wyżłopali. Żłopy jedne.

REI (wciągając makaron)  
To jus usalesnienie. Kawomania.

SHINJI (siorbiąc ramen)  
Może to dobrze im zrobi? Da do myślenia?

ASUKA  
Raczej zwiększą dostawy kosztem budżetu do walk z Aniołami. A potem zrobią o nas anime, żeby uzupełnić braki budżetowe. Mówię wam, zrobilibyśmy furorę.

SHINJI  
Dobra, wszyscy zjedli? To przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Shinji odchrząkuje, po czym przybiera formalną postawę i ton

SHINJI  
Koleżanki i koledzy! Aktualna struktura organizacji wymaga sprecyzowania i określenia istniejących warunków administracyjno-finansowych. W ten sposób dalszy rozwój różnych form działalności pomoże nam w przygotowaniu i realizacji nowych propozycji. Nie zapominajmy jednak, że wzmocnienie i rozwijanie struktur spełnia ważne zadanie w wypracowaniu modelu rozwoju. Podobnie zakres i miejsce szkolenia kadr powoduje docenianie wagi form oddziaływania. Z drugiej strony…

REI i ASUKA (wywalając gały)  
CO?

SHINJI (wzruszając ramionami)  
Nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy, ale politycy w telewizji tak mówią, a ludzie to łykają.

ASUKA  
No wiesz, takie rzeczy oglądać? Mów dalej, ale już bez odnośników.

SHINJI  
OK, sory. Chciałem powiedzieć, że trzeba coś zrobić. Kawy nie ma i nie zapowiada się, żeby szybko była.

ASUKA  
A może ściągniemy trochę w trybie nadzwyczajnym na rachunek Gendou-san?

SHINJI  
Może jeszcze z Brazylii, z dostawą w ciągu jednego dnia?

ASUKA  
Właściwie, to czemu nie?

REI  
Tyle se póśniej będzies do końca sycia smywać nacynia, seby odpracować rachunek.

SHINJI  
Sytuacja wygląda tak: kawy nie ma i będzie nie wcześniej, niż jutro. Wszyscy są w szoku i nie ockną się, dopóki nie będzie kawy. A wiecie, co to oznacza?

Asuka spogląda zdziwiona na Shinji'ego, na Rei i znowu na Shinji'ego. Rei robi to samo, czyli zerka na Shinji'ego, na siebie i znów na Shinji'ego

REI i ASUKA (rozkładając bezradnie ręce)  
Pojęcia nie mamy.

SHINJI (tryumfalnie)  
WOLNA CHATA!

ASUKA (zrywając się z krzesła)  
Kto ostatni w swojej Evie, ten volens nolens kraplak!

Asuka wybiega z bufetu

SHINJI  
A co to znaczy?

REI (pędząc ku wyjściu)  
Nie gadaj, tylko biegnij!

Nieco później, trochę dalej, przed pancernymi drzwiami z elektronicznym zamkiem

ASUKA  
No dobra, tego nie przewidziałam. Czy prócz nielicznych osób z personelu ktoś zna kod?

REI  
Ja nie.

SHINJI Na mnie nie patrz.

ASUKA  
No to co robimy, skoro nie możemy dostać się do Evangelionów?

REI  
Saśpiewamy?

ASUKA  
Wywalimy te drzwi twoją głową?

SHINJI  
Już wiem!

Około godziny później, w centrum dowodzenia. Wszędzie pełno baloników, konfetti i kolorowych serpentyn. Z głośników leci wesoła muzyka, po całym pomieszczeniu radośnie swawoli klasa Shinji'ego w pełnym komplecie. Hikari upodabnia nieprzytomnego Kaji'ego do klowna, Asuka domalowuje Ritsuko wąsy, Touji usiłuje przyczepić Misato ogon, Kensuke wraz z kilkoma osobami próbuje trafić Fuyutsuki'ego piłeczką w nos, Shinji powtarza Gendou, że jest kochającym ojcem, kilka dziewczyn przebiera Aobę w damskie ciuchy, jakiś dowcipniś związuje Mayi i Makoto sznurówki, ktoś gra na Magi w „Mortal Kombat". Wszyscy dobrze się bawią, wyjadają zawartość bufetu oraz własne zapasy i ogólnie niczym się nie przejmują

TOUJI (przyczepiając Misato ogon)  
Ha! Udało mi się!

Touji zdejmuje z oczu opaskę. Ogon zwisa Misato z nosa

TOUJI (do kierujących nim kolegów)  
Oszukujecie! Jak zasłaniałem oczy, ona siedziała odwrotnie! Głupi jesteście, idę rzucać piłeczkami w Fuyutsuki-san.

KENSUKE (radośnie podskakując)  
Trafiłem! Proś-ciut-ko w nos! Banzai! Hej, Touji, spróbuj!

Touji rzuca piłeczkę, ta trafia Fuyutsuki'ego w czerep, odbija się odeń i uderza prosto w nos Hikari

HIKARI (przerywając pastwienie się nad prawie całkiem ucharakteryzowanym Kaji'm)  
SUZUHARA! Specjalnie to zrobiłeś! Niech ja cię tylko dorwę, tyyy…!

Hikari zaczyna gonić Touji'ego wokół pomieszczenia, wywijając czerwonym nosem klowna nad głową i robiąc groźną minę

ASUKA  
Hej, patrzcie na Ritsuko-san! Wygląda jak Adolf Hitler!

Jeden z kolegów Shinji'ego wyciąga z biurka Gendou Secret Dead Sea Scrolls, otwiera i zaczyna czytać. Po chwili bierze notes i zaczyna skwapliwie wynotowywać różne rzeczy

SHINJI  
Hej, Taro-kun, co tam skrobiesz?

TARO-KUN  
Jak rany, Shinji, w tej knidze jest wszystko! Notowania giełdowe, numery totka, lista wolnych dziewczyn, plany wydawnicze GAINANAX'u, nawet podwyżki cen paliwa! Co tylko chcesz, nawet wyniki przyszłorocznych rozgrywek ligi mistrzów tu mają!

SHINJI  
Serio? To kto wygra?

TARO-KUN  
Wierz mi, nie chciałbyś wiedzieć.

SHINJI  
No nie bądź leszcz, powiedz!

TARO-KUN  
Sam chciałeś. Wygra drużyna Sushi Kioto, trzy do dwóch.

SHINJI  
A z kim będą grać?

TARO-KUN  
Nie uwierzysz - z Wiecznymi Zwycięzcami z Osaki,

SHINJI  
Dobra, o nic już nie pytam…

Wtem na samym środku pomieszczenia pojawia się popielatowłosa dziewczyna z mieczem na plecach, siedząca okrakiem na wierzchowcu

DZIEWCZYNA  
Uuups! Nie to miejsce, nie ten czas!

Dziewczyna znika równie niespodziewanie, jak się pojawiła

Jeden z kolegów Shinji'ego z wywalonymi gałami i otwartymi do granic możliwości ustami wpatruje się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał koń. Następnie zerka z ukosa na trzymaną w ręku butelkę sake, powoli potrząsa głową, wydobywając z siebie przeciągłe „Nieeeee…", po czym strzela solidnego łykolca

TOUJI (ciut zdyszany, lekko obity, ale nie uciekający już przed Hikari)  
Rany Jurek, jak ona się zaweźmie… Muszę się czegoś napić, bo nie zdzierżę… Co ja tu mam dobrego?

Touji zaczyna przetrząsać zawartość swojej szkolnej torby, by po paru chwilach wydobyć termos

TOUJI  
Niech to, została mi tylko kawa. No trudno, niech będzie.

SHINJI, REI i ASUKA  
NIE! NIE OTWIERAJ TEGO TERMOSU!

Touji otwiera termos

Nagle wszędzie zapada głucha cisza. Milknie muzyka, imprezowicze zastygają w pół ruchu. Wszyscy patrzą na Touji'ego

TOUJI  
No co? Co jest?

Gendou, Misato, Kaji i pozostali otwierają oczy dokładnie w tym samym momencie

GENDOU, MISATO, FUYUTSUKI, KAJI, RITSUKO, AOBA, MAYA i MAKOTO (z szaleńczym wyrazem twarzy)  
KAWA!

Gendou i kompania rzucają się w kierunku termosu Touji'ego – z drobnym wyjątkiem w postaci Mayi i Makoto, którym związane sznurówki skutecznie uniemożliwiają szybkie przemieszczanie się

GENDOU (wyrywając Touji'emu termos)  
Szef ma pierwszeństwo!

FUYUTSUKI (wykręcając Gendou ręce)  
Ja jestem najstarszy!

KAJI (waląc po głowach wszystkich dokoła)  
Ja! Ja pierwszy!

RITSUKO (odciągając Kaji'ego za kołnierz)  
Spadaj pajacu!

KAJI (stając na baczność)  
Ja wohl, mein Führer! Eee… Hej, chwileczkę!

MISATO (nurkując w tłum)  
Kobiety przodem! Nie, Aoba, ty nie!

AOBA (do tej pory nie zobaczywszy, co nosi)  
Ale czemu?

I tak dalej. Touji zrejterował z centrum zamieszania, zostawiając termos na pastwę oszalałych pracowników NERV'u, z których każdy zdołał jakimś cudem upić po parę łyków kawy

GENDOU  
Uff, tak lepiej. Dzięki za kawę, mały.

TOUJI  
Ehehe… Żaden problem, psze pana, naprawdę. A termosem proszę się nie przejmować. I tak go nie lubiłem.

Wszyscy zerkają na rozszarpane, poskręcane resztki termosu, walające się na ziemi w kałuży kawy

GENDOU  
Hmm… no tak… Przepraszam w imieniu moich ludzi, ale sam rozumiesz, sytuacja awaryjna.

TOUJI  
Ależ mówiłem panu, żeby się pan nie przejmował.

GENDOU  
No to w porządku. Dobra, koniec imprezy! Towarzystwu dziękujemy i nie zapraszamy ponownie. Shinji, Rei i Asuka – sprzątnąć tu. Kaji - skocz po aspirynę, przyda się nam wszystkim po tym, co przeszliśmy.

KAJI  
Tak jest.

Kaji wychodzi

FUYUTSUKI  
Mam nadzieję, że wyciągniemy z tego zajścia właściwe wnioski.

RITSUKO  
Zawsze dbać o zapas kawy. Z nadwyżką. I jeszcze trochę na czarną godzinę.

FUYUTSUKI  
Bingo.

Wtem słychać nieludzki wrzask, dobiegający niewiadomo skąd

MAKOTO  
Anioł atakuje!

AOBA  
Ktoś dorwał moją kolekcję horrorów!

SHINJI  
Oho, to brzmi znajomo…

Do pomieszczenia wpada przerażony Kaji

KAJI  
NIE MA ASPIRYNY!

**Koniec**

Skończone : 08.08.2003 o 01:57  
Ostatnia poprawka : 11.09.2004 o 23:25  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Nie ma towaru w mieście" Kazika („12 groszy")  
-Top Secret  
-„Czy leci z nami pilot?"  
-„Asterix"  
-Kawaii  
-„Strzelając śmiechem"  
-„Akira" PL tom 2  
-„Piwem i mieczem" (Duch Serchi)  
-„Idź przodem" KULT'u („Ostateczny krach systemu korporacji")  
-„Jam Łasica"  
-uniwersalny kod przemówień  
-„Karabiny Avalonu" (Roger Zelazny)  
-„Tytus, Romek i A'tomek"  
-„Pani jeziora" (Andrzej Sapkowski)  
-„Granica możliwości" (Andrzej Sapkowski)  
-„Dr. Slump" PL

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
